He's Not My Son!
by DaWriter06
Summary: "I'm only going to say it once, Peter Parker is not my kid." Peter Parker has always looked up to his mentor, Tony Stark, as a father figure. When he walks in on an unwanted conversation, his dreams fly out the window. As Peter suffers over Aunt May's death, and fangirling about living with the Avengers, all seems unreal. And soon enough, Peter wishes he was dead.
1. Silent Night

**so this is my first ever story, and I just love the relationship between Peter Parker and Tony Stark, I think its just so cute. I will have more than one chapter, so don't worry. I am also writing this on my tablet so punctuation etc might not be the best it could be. I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me tips too, I am extremily bad at this. anyways, hope you enjoy! oh yeah and btw, this is after the events of homecoming and before infinity war, though all of the rogue avengers have made up and they are all friends.** _LOCATION: CENTRAL QUEENS_

"Peter, we need you here as quick as possible." Steve Roger's voice rang out through Peter's mask.

"Sure Cap, what's up?" Peter yelled back as he punched a thug in the face.

"There's a large threat in Harlem, meet us there in 20." The lines went dead as Spider-Man webbed a bad guy to the wall of the alley.

"Wow, a mission with the Avengers! I so hope we can have Chinese afterwards."

"Can I come too?" The thug asked.

"Ha! Nice try buddy!" Spider-Man yelled back as he swung his way to Harlem.

*

 _LOCATION: HARLEM_

"Spider-Man, glad you could make it." Black Widow mumbled as she strangled a minature horse-cat looking thing. Spider-Man nodded as a greeting as he stared up at a much larger horse-cat.

"What is this guys problem Mr. Stark?" Peter yelled whilst he webbed up the horse-cat's feet.

"Well, someone was doing illegal breeding then made the offspring 1000 times larger than it should be." Tony Stark replied quickly without having to even think about a reply. Multiple groans were heard though Peter's earpiece.

"Seriously though, this kinda thing doesn't happen over night." Ant-Man spoke up.

No more was said.

Tony's sarcasm really pissed everyone off.

Hawkeye struck an arrow to horse-cat's eye, making it scream a sound of strangled cat and falling horse. Scarlet Witch was simply sitting at the side, happily reading a book on 'How To Wait Till The Perfect Moment To Strike'

After half an hour of muscle pulling fighting, horse-cat launched one of it's oversized feet at Bruce, making him go green with fury.

Scarlett slowly stood up, and sprung a large wave of red particles at the monster, hitting it, with Tony and Peter, making them fall asleep. Scarlett stared at Steve with a 'sorry' expression before Bucky carried Spider-Man and Steve carried Iron Man off of the scene. The police can clear up, the Avengers are just for the fighting part.

*

 _LOCATION: AVENGERS TOWER_

Steve and Bucky seated Peter and Tony on one of the large, plush sofas before leaving to shower the sticky dirt off them. Falcon searched through the fridge, returning with three cans of Strongbow. No, I know what your thinking, all three of them cans were just for Sam.

"Don't you think that Peter looks like Stark's kid?" Scott asked quickly, as if Tony would pounce on him any second.

"Probibly, why you ask?" Sam replied.

"Dunno. Just seems like there's some father-son bonding going on between them."

"What are you hinting Lang?" Scott and Sam jumped harshly as Tony spoke up from the couch, and no, Sam totally didn't spill his whole can of Strongbow on Scott.

"I was just, um, well you see... It's just..." Scott started but soon realised it was hopeless and left the room, Sam follwing closely behind. Tony smirked as Peter rested softly on his shoulder. Wow, Scarlett must have shocked Peter with that sleeping wave more than she shocked Tony.

 **okay, I'm sorry. that was absolute shit. hopefully I started okay though? I dunno how to write these things incase you couldnt tell, but its really hard to write when your tablet is slow as hell, and you generally have no sense on how to write a book. Anyway, im hoping this story will have at least 12 chapters overall, so recommendations needed! I really hope this wasnt too shit, but what can you do? I hopefully wont take too long with the next chapter, but lets see. DaWriter06 over and out!**


	2. Not What Stark Men Do

**wow, next chapter came sooner than ever! well, here you go!** **just to warn you, there is swearing in this chapter. a lot.** _LOCATION: AVENGERS TOWER_

Pepper Potts was washing dishes, Tony insisted FRIDAY could do it, but Pepper was having none of it. Enter a sleepy Peter.

"Hey Peter! What do you want for dinner tonight. It's your night to pick, thank god. I don't think my stomach could take any more of Rhodey's homemade pie." Pepper exaggerated. Peter shrugged and sat on the island. He watched Star Wars on his tablet for about three hours before Tony walked in on his StarkPhone with the rest of the Avengers.

"Peter, get off the island." Tony casually spoke like he wasn't about to walk into a wall. Devices take over he world these days. **God I sound like Steve.**

"Ok dad." Peter froze in a position half on, half off the island. Did he just call Tony Freaking Stark dad?! There was no way!

"I'm sorry! Oh god! I'm really sorry! I.. I didn't mean too-" Peter's rambling was thankfully cut off by a hand on his mouth, presumably Clint's, who was snickering like a schoolgirl.

"Don't sweat it kid." Tony replied as if Peter wasn't blushing bright red.

*

 _LOCATION: TONY AND PEPPER'S BEDROOM_

Tony held the bridge of his nose tightly, before Pepper calmed him sweetly.

"Tony, are you going to tell him?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Tell who what?" Tony asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Tell Peter that you see him as a son."

"No. That isn't what Stark men do. We don't admit to things. That's not how it works."

Tony and Pepper sat in silence, niether wanting to give in to the other. After about 20 minutes, Pepper spoke up.

"Do you know why I fell in love with you?" She asked. Tony stayed silent, worrying that if he said something, it would be on the lines of, 'because of my good looks and booming personality?'. Yeah. Better stay silent.

"Because I knew that if you take away your ego, you are actually a great, trustworthy man. You are a Stark man, but you are far off your father."

Pepper left the room, leaving Tony alone to think.

*

 _LOCATION: PARKER RESIDANCE_

Peter watched his computer screen, waiting for to load up. Stupid second hand computers. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard outside his door.

"May!" Peter screamed, needing to reach his Aunt desperately. He slammed his fist through the door, ignoring the blood that immediately started to ooze out his fist. He heard yelling in a different language, and pushed the panic button on his watch that Tony Stark had given him for his 16th birthday.

"May!" he bellowed out again, the door didn't budge. He heard May screaming in pain. He couldn't get to her. He peeked through the gap he punched and saw May, curled up in a defensive ball, getting repeatedly stabbed by an unknown killer. Rage and hurt and helplessness surged through his veins. One last stab. Dead. No more screams, no more action. Just a dead body laying on the ground. The killers evacuated, most likely going to the apartment next to theirs. They didn't go far before Captain America and Iron Man arrived, stopping the evil men.

Peter was let out, and he immediately ran to May. Was she really gone? He sobbed uncontrollably on the floor, before being lifted off the ground by Iron Man and flown back to the tower.

*

 _LOCATION: AVENGERS TOWER_

Peter was put down on a warm body, who's? He didn't care. He just needed comfort right now.

"Hey kid, it's okay. Could you look at me buddy?" Tony whispered as he left his Iron Man suit. If Tony was speaking, then who was he laying on? Peter looked back to find Captain Fucking America! He cried on Captain America?!

"Holy shit." Peter muttered. Tony risked a laugh, but stopped when Cap made eye contact.

"What you saying that to buddy?" Tony asked in a totally serious tone. Definately no giggles were heard. None.

"Aunt May's dead and you carried me like a baby and I called you dad and I cried on Captain Fucking America and everyone's going to think I'm weak and helpless and I'm tired and... and..." Peter stopped talking, the fact that he was tired sinking in far too quickly.

"Nobody's going to think any less of you Peter, just sleep." Steve tried, but Peter shook his head in determination. He couldn't sleep, not after what happened. Peter realised he'd have to reason with them.

"There's no way I'm-"

Black. Darkness. Nothing. Sleep.

Steve grinned at Peter's sleeping body.

"Thanks Wanda."

 **okay, im so glad some people are hearting and following this book. Its just a start but itll get there, well new chapter should arrive tomorrow, but we will see. I was a bit over the top at the start saying there would be lots of swearing. no, dont look at me like that. I was just giving a heads up is all! anyways, I have a really great idea for the next chapter, so this is DaWriter06 over and out!**


	3. Panic Attack

**Okay, lets do this again. Swearing, Panic attack etc, you get the drill.** **I literally have nothing to say about this chapter, I came up with an idea but im not sure how its gonna work out. we shall see... ;)** _LOCATION: AVENGERS TOWER_

"I'm sorry!" Peter screamed, he was in the sky, which he must admit was a little weird. He was floating higher and higher, as May's body stayed on the ground, knives poking out of her, hair cut off. She wasn't screaming, flailing, none of that. Just staring. Deep into Peter's soul.

"You could've helped me." She spoke, it was almost a whisper, if not for Peter's super hearing.

"I'm sorry! I can't help you now! Mr. Stark will help me save you!"

"He was too late. YOU WERE TOO LATE." She started to scream, making Peter sob, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I thought you were Spider-Man." She continued, " _I thought you were Spider-Man. I thought you were Spider-Man."_ Aunt May's words repeated over and over in his head, making guilt swim inside of him. Peter felt himself screaming uncontrollably, but he couldn't hear it. All he could hear was them 5 reapeated words, eating his heart.

"PETER!" Wait, who was that? May wasn't speaking.

"PETER!"

"PETER!"

Brightness. Light. Darkness gone, fleeing away to his brain and not his eyes. It took several moments for his eyes to clear of tears before he saw someone, gazing at him with worried eyes. Wait, people don't have 6 eyes do they?

"Fucking hell." Peter whispered, though it was clearly heard by the people in the room. Clint and Steve were standing by the doorway, whilst Tony was kneeling at his bed's side.

"I'm going to allow that." Tony nervously announced. Wiping hair from Peter's sweaty forehead, Tony coughed awkwardly.

"What was that all about bud?"

"Just a bad dream. My whole life's a bad dream now." Peter muttered that last part, making Tony laugh, earning a death stare from Steve.

"Well, I might know something to cheer you up!"

*

 _LOCATION: AVENGERS TOWER - KITCHEN/LIVING SPACE_

Peter sat down on one of the many bar stools, taking a quick glance outside. It was still dark, quite predictable. The whole city was lit up beautifully.

"Right!" Shouted Clint, grabbing Peter's attention.

"Okay underoos. I'm not expecting you to say yes right away but, you know, I think you will love this. Of course, you're just 16 so you aren't allowed to live alone. Which means... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" Began Tony, Steve and Clint rolling their eyes before reluctantly patting their hands on the counter.

"You, yes you my friend, can live in Avengers Tower!" Tony finished, awaiting a response.

"W-what?! Avengers Freaking Tower?! YES! Yes of course! G-god this is a-amazing! I-" Peter was cut off by Clint (again) by a bottle of non - alcoholic wine, something Bruce cooked up in the lab a while back so Peter wouldn't feel left out.

"Guessing that's a yes?" Steve confirmed with one eyebrow raised.

Peter nodded excitedly. Tony rested his hands on Peter's shoulders, guiding him off the stool and back towards his bedroom.

"WAIT!" Peter screamed, making his throat sore.

"Underoos, you're going to start waking people up if you keep screaming like that." Tony replied to the sudden outburst.

"I know I'm sorry it's just... I don't want to be alone. I don't want to have a bad dream again." Peter muttered, gazing at the floor in shame of his child like nature. Tony thought for a while.

" Ok buddy, we can both sleep on the coach tonight. How's that sound?"

"Good."

"I'll get some pillows."

*

 _LOCATION: AVENGERS TOWER - KITCHEN/LIVING SPACE_

Sam casually walked in the main space, grabbing a can of fizzy orange juice on his way, he turned round to see...

'Guys! Come look at this!' Sam texted into The Avengers group chat, getting multiple replies straight away either saying 'ok' or 'on my way'.

Soon, all of the Avengers were staring at the sight, each with a large smirk adorning their faces. On one of the couches, Tony layed with Peter in his arms, hugging him tightly. Both Peter and Tony had twisted smiles, a blanket over the both of them, conforting their hold on eachother.

"This is exactly what I meant." Scott whispered. Bucky streached his back before staring at the ceiling.

"FRIDAY, activate alarm." The whole room filled with 2 seconds of ear-shattering noise, before it abruptly stopped. Tony and Peter woke with a jump, both glancing around nervously. When their eyes landed of the Avengers, they both immediately stood up.

"Mr. Stark I didn't know you were sleeping there..." Peter quite obviously lied.

"Y-yeah Pete sorry I must've sleep walked..." Tony, too, obviously lied.

Peter and Tony slowly made their way to the door, and sprinted out of it, laughing heard throughout the halls.

"You know Peter's living with us now right?" Clint asked.

"WHAT?!"

 **Ok, this chapter is done! I'm sorry that these chapters are short, but I can only last so long before I launch this tablet at the wall. I type stuff, and then it shows up like five seconds later. really annoying. I need a new tablet. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!** **next one should be up soon. DaWriter06 over and out!**

 **THANK YOUS**

 **Journalism13**

 **emma217**


	4. I Love Him For That

**ok guys, I hate to admit, I dont have a fucking clue where this story is going. please help? if you give me ideas, I will turn them into chapters! (depending on how much I like them?)** _LOCATION: OUTSIDE PARKER RESIDANCE_ "Ok underoos, here we go." Tony grinned awkwardly. Today was the day they were going to collect Peter's things for his new room. Granted Tony would probily just buy him brand new stuff, Peter insisted he go back. Something about moving away from the past?

"Mr. Stark-"

"Tony"

"How much am I allowed to bring?" Peter continued regardless of any interuption.

"As much as you want bud."

With that, they entered the apartment. Peter immediatly wanted to turn and run, but pushed through and looked around. It was exactly the same, lessen the blood and destruction, and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Peter shoved open his bedroom door, and filled his bag with Lego, clothes and even old photos that made him want to burst into tears.

Whilst Peter was discreetly crying, Tony was kneeling at May's bedside table, flicking his way through old videos on a beaten camera. He stopped on one saying 'Peter's Love Of Superheroes' and watched contently.

*

 _LOCATION: MAY'S CAMERA_

 _Peter was sitting at a table, colouring in a large drawing._

 _"What's that Peter honey?" May asked curiously, bringing the camera closer to the picture._

 _"I'm drawing my favourite hero!" Peter cheerfully stated. He was really young, no older than eight._

 _Peter held up his picture, revealing a red and yellow Iron Man. He pointed to it contently._ Tony zoomed in on the fridge in the background. It was covered with Peter's drawings of Iron Man in multiple poses.

 _"Why is Iron Man your favourite?" Uncle Ben ethusiastically asked, holding a hand to his heart in an 'I'm offended' way. Captain America was his favourite._ Tony zoomed back out and watched Peter think, before coming up with an answer.

 _Because Iron Man has a heart. He cares about people even though he has a funny way of showing it. Remember that Stark Expo we went to? When Iron Man saved me? I love him for that."_

Tony was hit with a wave of realisation. That kid at the Stark Expo all them years ago... That was Peter. It's so obvious now!

 _LOCATION: TONY STARK'S CAR_

Tony waited at the door for Peter to be ready and they both made their way to the car. As soon as Tony started driving, he spoke.

"Hey Pete, all them tiresome years ago, I had a Stark Expo."

Peter immediately tensed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb Peter, that was you that I saved wasn't it?"

"...Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, honestly, I didn't think you'd care if it was me or not. You are my favourite Avenger Mr. Stark, but not only becuase you saved me. I... This is going to be really awkward but... I... Love... You?" Peter cringed, waiting to be snapped at.

"I love you too son."

*

 _LOCATION: AVENGERS TOWER - PETER'S NEW ROOM_

Peter was unpacking, with a wide grin on his face. This would be his new room. It was big, to say the least, but it wasn't too big that he'd have to sleep in the closet. Thank fucking god.

"Peter, dinner's ready in 5." Natasha said as she walked past to the bathroom along the hall. Peter hesitantly put his bag down, before stopping infront of the living/kitchen space.

"I'm only going to say it once, Peter Parker is not my kid."

Peter heard it loud and clear, coming from Tony's fucking mouth.

He didn't want to stay there now. He thought they connected? Tony called him son. Tony cared.

Obviously not.

 **okay peoples! I'm really happy to see even more people are loving and following this story, once again a thank to them. how is it? is it ok? I dont know, I stress too much. I hope you all like, and I will need ideas for future chapters. I know at the start I said I would do 12 chapters? well, that probibly wont be the case. I WILL increase that. anyway, even if I dont update for a while after the 12th chapter, the story is not really complete until it actually says complete. so keep that in mind. the next chapter shouldnt take to long. DaWriter06 over and out!**


	5. Messed Up

**ok, here we go again. this chapter includes swearing, harm and a little bit of suicidal thoughts. this chapter is gonna be hard to write, so dont be too excited. oh yeah, and i know that technically Peter would be able to overpower Steve, but in this story he cant. as always, lets begin.** _LOCATION: AVENGERS TOWER- KITCHEN / LIVING SPACE_ "Mr. Stark?" Peter said as he peeked round the corner.

"Shit Pete, I-" Tony begun, soon running after the kid that was sprinting his way out of the tower. Peter was too fast, obviously. Steve watched Peter leave the tower, then running after was Tony. He immediately got the hint, and launched himself after Peter, who narrowly missed a car that was going high speeds on the roads he was daring to cross. Peter only got meters before Steve wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug. Tony was thankful as Steve returned to the living space with a flailing Peter in his arms.

"Let me go!" Peter sobbed, Tony shaking his head.

"No fucking way! You could've died Underoos!" Tony yelled.

"That was what I was waiting for." Peter muttered. It was hardly audible but Tony heard it loud and clear.

"Excuse me?!"

"I said THAT WAS WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR!"

The whole room went silent, Peter starting for struggle in Steve's arms again. This was getting nowhere. Couldn't he just jump out the window. It was high enough. Nah, he was too lucky for that.

"Look Peter, I don't want to do this. But when I 'adopted' you I guess... um... well... They gave me a protocol. If you aren't mentally well, I can't let you go outside. Most adoptive parents get it. Especially me, becuase I'm a playboy genius." Tony grinned to make it sound funny. It didn't.

"I heard you Mr. Stark! I called you dad by accident, it just came out of my mouth without me realising. You called me son! On purpose!" Peter cried out, tears flowing easily. His dreams had just flown out the highly-suicidal window.

Steve let go, only becuase Peter insited he should still do training, which was soon. As soon as he was let go, Peter walked to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and left for training. Tony was speechless. He regretted what he said earlier. But, well...

*

 _LOCATION: TRAINING FACILITY_

As soon as Peter entered the room, it felt right. Clint (who was like an uncle to him) jogged up to him, smiling sweetly.

"Hey kid, you better start soon. Nat's getting pretty restless." Clint laughed. Peter smiled. He always made Peter smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the familiar red and blue spandex.

"What the heck is that doing there?" Peter asked, remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Well, you can't do training in civilian clothes!" Natasha exclaimed as if it was totally obvious. Peter couldn't hold in his excitement. He was going to be Spider-Man again! He grabbed the suit and went to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he remebered something.

"Shit! I have to have a shower!" He said as he had a quick freshen up, forgetting he'd need a shower after training anyway. He left the bathroom fully clad in red and blue spandex. Suddenly, an arrow shot above his head, making Peter grin with anticipation. Stupid Clint, he was gonna get it now.

*

 _LOCATION :_ _GAMING ROOM_

Tony walked in to see Steve and Bucky, being taught by Wanda how to play Minecraft. Apparently, it was too hard.

"What on earth is that?" Bucky asked, staring at the green creature.

"That's a Creeper." Wanda Answered.

"What just killed me?!" Steve yelled, highly tempted to launch the controller at the wall.

"A zombie. You should have used your wooden sword!" Bucky argued.

"I didn't know I even crafted one!"

This highly amusing argument went on for several minutes before Tony entered the room, approaching Scott.

"Hey Scott." Tony awkwardly started.

"Hey Tony. What's up?" Scott said whilst standing on a stool to reach the highest cupboard containing luxury chocolate.

"You know Peter?"

"Who doesn't? The kid's adorable."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"Put on the suit!" Steve yelled from the couch.

"What do you mean put on the suit?" Tony yelled back, confusion twirling in his eyes.

"I got an idea." Steve said, "Gather the Avengers."

*

 _LOCATION : MEETING ROOM_

All of the Avengers, minus Peter, were seated at a large circle table, listening to Steve's idea.

"So basically... We have another civil war, to see which side Spider-Man takes, now he reacts etc." Vision summed up.

"Pretty much. We could use the same airport." Sam suggested.

"Fly the kid to Germany again? Hardly seems fair." Clint added.

"Well, it's gonna work. This is one of the key ways kids grow up." Scott stated.

"So, it's on?" Tony asked.

"Yep." Steve finished, grinning suspiciously. This was going to be really great. Seeing how the kid would react is the funny part. If the kid still respects Tony, then that would just be a bonus.

*

 _LOCATION : GERMANY (AIRPORT)_

Peter was in the car with Happy, pulling up outside the airport he would fight in.

"Why are we here?" Peter asked innocently. If he remembered correctly, he wasn't allowed outside the tower.

"It's another civil war kid, Cap and Tony started arguing again."Happy breathed, annoyance clear in his tone. Peter was already told to suit up, so that was a good start. Spider-Man webbed his way over the airport, and landed on the runway where the other Avengers were.

"Hey Spider-Man." Iron Man greeted.

"What side you gonna be on?" Cap asked viciously.

 **Cliffhanger!!! Please dont kill me? The next chapter should be up soon. Thank yous will be on the next chapter, as I dont have much time to write. I need to go like, now. anyway! hope you enjoyed, DaWriter06 over and out!**


	6. Coping Mechanism

**ok guys, sorry for the wait. I have had a real crap life recently, and actually forgot about you sweet people! I know, how could I do that?! anyway, here it is. I got a bit of a surprise for you in this chapter. Screw you warnings, lets just get right in.** _LOCATION:AIRPORT_

Spider-Man stood in utter confusion. How was he meant to pick between his mentor who had just annoyed the crap out of him, or his newly gained friend who hit him with his sheild once? Peter looked between the two, then to the Avengers, then back to the two. This was freaking unfair.

"I... Uh..." Peter began. He couldn't even think of a quip at the moment. Cap noticed the hesitation and nudged Tony in the side of his Iron Man suit, which in return gave him a sore elbow. Tony stifled a laugh as he walked up to the hesitant kid, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look kid, I know it must be real tough for you right now, but just know that whoever you pick, it will be the right desision for you." Tony whispered in Peter's ear. Peter nodded, and remembered a time of hesitation just like this

*

 _LOCATION : PETERS MEMORY_

Peter had just finished patrol, and he was getting out of his suit and changing into his Iron Man pajama pants and Captain America pajama T-Shirt. What? He wanted to keep the atmosphere in the room okay. After all, he didn't want another civil war! He stood at the door of the living room, contemplating whether he should enter. He didn't need to decide, Bucky pushed him right in.

"You were hesitating." Bucky deadpanned.

"And blocking the doorway." Natasha added.

"Ok, ok sorry." Peter replied, strolling to the fridge and picking up a 6 pack of Vodka bottles. The team instantly stared at him with stony eyes. Peter wondered why they were staring, but followed their gaze to the Vodka bottles.

"They aren't for me! I thought Steve and Mr. Stark might want something to drink!" Peter explained, earning Clint's 'Of course that's totally what you were going to do you lying asshole why don't you just tell the truth once in a while jerk' face. Peter sighed and went down towards the training area where Steve and Tony were at. He knew that the rest of the Avengers would be watching him on FRIDAY's camera system, but he didn't care. He punched the code in and walked inside, handing the bottles to Tony, who would probibly down the lot. But hey, his good deed was done for the day.

*

 _LOCATION: AIRPORT_

What Peter hadn't realised is that he had been standing there whilst remembering that whole event. Great, way to go Parker. He thought for a moment before deciding.

"I'll pick... Mr.Stark. Team Iron Man." Spider-Man proudly stated, before he was suffocated in a bone crushing hug. What was up with people today. He realised it was his mentor hugging him, and an almighty blush claimed his face. Great, now he was a hesitant dickhead and a tomato. The hits just keep on coming. He soon melted into the touch, Mr. Stark hugged like Aunt May... Aunt... May...

Peter couldn't hold back a sob as he clutched Tony for dear life. Tony noticed the crying, but didn't mention it. Even if Peter wasn't Tony's son, he sure felt like it.

"So I'm not being fussy," Tony began as he let go of Spider-Man, "but can we leave now?"

"What? What about the civil war? I thought you and Cap started arguing again." Peter said fully confused. He thanked his mask as it covered the tear stains.

"Nope, it was a test." Falcon seriously stated. Why was he always so serious towards Peter? He'd have to ask back at the tower.

"So you're telling me that this was all some lousy test to see if I still lov- liked you?" Peter corrected himself as he spoke directly to Tony.

"Yep, but hey it was shorter than I thought it would be so that's a bonus!"

*

 _LOCATION: AVENGERS TOWER, LIVING SPACE_

Peter was the first one in the living space, so he took advantage of it. He slumped himself on the couch and browsed through his phone until he noticed Ned's message.

'Hey Peter, when are you coming back to school?'

Peter easily replied.

'I won't be yet Ned, it's only been a few days since May...'

Peter threw the phone down as he realised tears had started to fall. Stupid Parker! He is soppost to be Spider-Man, Spider-Man is meant to be tough, not cry like a baby. Guilt and annoyance that he couldn't help May swelled in his chest.

"Peter, your heart rate has increased dramatically, shall I contact Boss?" FRIDAY's voice boomed above him, making his ears feel like their exploding. Damn sensory overload. Why now, when he's grieving? That'll just make it worse.

"No FRIDAY! Don't contact M-Mr. Stark-k. I'm ok!" Peter yelled. It was too bright. He missed May. It was way too loud. He could hear the showers, the cars the birds. He needed it to STOP. He heard Mr. Stark run in the room and order FRIDAY to dim the lights, blacken the windows and make the room sound-proof. Peter was encased in complete darkness, just how he needed it. He could only hear Tony's breathing, steady and strong. He could hear his own, but his was ragged and weak, which made him cringe. He felt Tony cover his ears with something. He felt what it was and realised it was his sensory overload headphones. He soon watched Mr. Stark take off his glasses and place them on himself. They layed there for a while, in darkness and silence. Peter suddenly felt his phone vibrate, and picked it up, and opened his messages. It was Mr. Stark texting him.

'Just sit there. What do you think caused the sensory overload?'

Peter didn't hesitate, just answered.

'I was thinking about May, then everything became too much.'

'I get that. I used to grieve alot over my family, but my way of coping was drinking.'

'I don't think I can drink Mr. Stark.'

'I know kid, you just need to find a coping mechanism.'

'Like what?'

'I don't know, whatever you like doing. I'm not sure what you teenagers do these days.'

'Not much really.'

'Are you sure? I thought teenagers would be playing 18 rated video games and having sex.'

'Mr. Stark!'

'Just a prediction.'

Peter laughed and sat in silence once again. It was calming, and he needed to think of a coping mechanism. Whatever it was, he needed to think of one. This was starting to get too much. Way too much.

 **Ok guys, thats the chapter. again sorry for making you wait so long, but as I said, my life is real crap at the moment. Plus I broke my leg like, three days ago, so thats still pretty fresh. It was really stupid as well. All I was doing was in the park with my mates, climbing over the kids playground (there were no kids on it, we made sure of that) and pushing each other on it when I got pushed off the side and my leg got caught between the bars of the mini bridge, so I ended up hanging upside down from a kids playground, when this little boy came over with his mum after my mates ran away (great friends I have) and said "are you ok?" and I was like "im fine" and the mother called my big brother, who came over, facing me right way up while I was still upside down. He was like "you are such a dickhead.".**

 **That wasnt even the annoying part, the bad part was my brother had got like 12 of his mates to come with him so it was really embarrassing. My bro helped me get right way up and it turned out, when I fell I broke my leg. Fun times right?**

 **Anyway, I dont know why I told you any of that but im bored okay and I need something to talk about. Never hesitate to PM me! Next chapter should be up soon, DaWriter06 over and out!**


	7. Coping With The Blade

**HELLO PEEPS. ok so once again I have been a total dick. *dodges knives and grenades being furiously thrown* OKAY OKAY JEEZ. I know I have really messed you guys about, and im sorry for that. honestly, im shocked at the amount of people loving and favouriting this story. just makes me love you even more! sorry about not doing "thank yous", but honestly im really skint at the moment and my slow tablet is literally giving me depression. okay I shoudnt joke about that it is a very serious case, but here is another chapter!** ** _LOCATION:PETERS BEDROOM, STARK TOWER_**

"KID WAKE UP!"

Peter abruptly woke up to see Mr Stark staring at him with concerened eyes. Peter mumbled a bunch of unrecognisable words before sitting up and accepting that his life is total shit.

"Morning Mr Stark-"

"Tony." Tony interupted, ignoring Peter's lack of response to his interupting.

"-how long was I asleep?"

"Long enough."

Peter stood up and slowly made his way to the bathroom, staring at his sorry reflection in the mirror. He looked utter shit. No, not just like 'you had a bad sleep so what' shit, but complete 'jesus fucking christ were you just given a prison sentence'. Peter grinned at the thought of him going to prison, laughing at the fact that he actually found prison quite appealing. He frowned when he realised May wouldn't be there to scold him, and suddenly prison seemed much less appealing.

"Kid, what the hell are you grinning about? And you can change emotion as quick as Natasha's crane kicks." Tony said, clearly fazed by Peter's expressions. Peter left the bathroom after washing his face and shrugged. Tony nodded and left the room, leaving Peter alone. He loved his room, okay so it wasn't the most amazing place in the world, but he still loved it. He also loved Tony's face when he switched to calling him 'Mr Stark'.

Peter replaced his Captain America pjs with Iron Man sweatpants and an Iron Man Tshirt. Okay, he liked to keep it even. Peter left the room and made his way to the common area.

 ** _LOCATION: COMMON ROOM_** As soon as Peter entered the room, his nose filled with the glorious scent of sizzled bacon. God he loved Nat's bacon. He seated himself between Steve and Tony, admiring how much they got along comsidering their fight not too long ago.

"Found a coping mechanism yet?" Tony whispered to Peter. Peter shook his head, trying to bypass the fact that the knife infront of him looked very tempting. _No Peter, that's wrong, you will not self-harm!_ Peter thought to himself. Soon his thoughts were interupted by bacon being diposited infront of him. He gratefully accepted it and tucked in, eating faster than even Steve.

"Were you hungry bud?" Tony laughed, nudging Peter softly. Peter managed a giggle. He missed Aunt May so much.

"Oof!" A loud 'oof' was heard among the chatting, immediately atracting everyone's attention. Peter walked over to Bucky and Steve (who he never realised had even left the table) and watched what they were up too. They were both on smart Stark tablets... Playing... ROBLOX?

"What the hell are you up to?" Peter asked, highly amused.

"Well, I asked FRIDAY what kids play these days, and she told me that they play this!" Bucky yelled angrily.

"Yeah and then Bucky wanted me to join in! But our people keep on detatching from their limbs and going 'oof'!" Steve grumbled. Peter laughed at the contrast. Technically they were like... 90. And they were playing ROBLOX. Peter sighed then decided it was time to shower.

 ** _LOCATION:BATHROOM, PETERS BEDROOM_** Peter stripped down and turned the shower on, appreciating the way the water chilled him to the bone. He was glancing around for the shampoo, when his eyes landed on a razor, sitting innocently on the side of his bath. He grabbed it and twirled it in his handed, fingers softly scraping the blade. He knew that it wasn't right, that he shouldn't do it, but the feeling of the blade seemed to take his worries away. He was about to place it back when his eyes caught sight of thr bar of soap next to his sink. That was the last bar of soap Aunt May ever used to wash her hands. Peter held the razor in a chokehold grip, sobbing uncontrollably. He needed a coping mechanism, and he needed one NOW.

"I am so so sorry May, I know you would never want me to do this, but I can't cope." Peter whispered as he drew the blade across his forearm, gazing at the warm deep red blood trailing down his arm, the water from the shower making it appear lighter. He gasped at the pain at first, but soon did the same again. He repeated it a number of times on both arms before stepping out of the shower. He placed the razor softly on the side, smiling at how the pain temporarily stopped his thoughts. When he felt them flooding back, he sobbed once again and examined his sore, bloody arms. He stared to the corner of the room, where a knife kindly sat. Why he had a knife in his bathroom, he didn't know, but he loved the feeling of it when he cradled it in his sorry hands. He felt so useless. _Useless? That sounded about right._ Peter held his breath and brought the knife down across his chest, breath hitching when blood poured out. He carved the word _useless_ acroos his chest, disposing of the knife after he did so.

"Argh Peter what are you doing?" Peter mumbled to himself. It was wrong, but it felt so _right._ He sat on the toilet seat and stared down at his sorry body, feeling his fingers over the word _useless_. He'd have to clean up the red bloody stains in his bathroom later, but for now...

He found his coping mechinism.

 **Jesus, okay that was deep. just a heads up, it only goes down hill from here. so, if you like fuzzy, fluffy stories, well 1. Did you even read the description? 2. why are you here? 3. adjust your expectations accordingly.** **So, I did make sure to accept a few requests, one of which was to have Steve and Bucky play roblox (hope I did it okay), and another was about how peter got over mays death to quickly, which I hope I sorted out here. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. im not keeping to an update schedule because, as you can tell, im not good at those.** **DaWriter06 over and out!**


	8. Black

**okay guys, im a dickhead. I know. just say it. Its not that I dont love you, its not that AT ALL. its just, I am a very busy guy. I know its a poor excuse, but its true. sorry for the years and years wait, but I promise this chapter will be worth waiting for. I hope... anyway, here we go!**

There was one thing in life that Peter Parker couldn't figure out. No, it wasn't why Clint could eat 60 pancakes in less than ten minutes, it was that Peter didn't feel like he had a purpose. That's not bad... But he knew everybody had a purpose. Clint was the silly one that was great with kids, Sam was the one that makes stupid accusations but can sometimes be really funny (in a sarcastic way), Steve was really good with History and overall a very sensisensible guy. Tony was, well, Tony. Need he say more? Bruce was awsome with Science (though not mechanics, that was Tony's thing), and all the others had their own personality too.

Peter was... Peter. He didn't have many quirks, though he loved jam and chicken on crumpets.

Peter was shook from his thoughts by the sound of his door being opened.

"Dinner." Bucky deadpanned. Peter sighed dramatically and sneakily pulled his sleeves further down. It had been three weeks since he first cut himself, and it was becoming harder and harder to hide. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

 _LOCATION: KITCHEN_

"Hey Pete, how'd you sleep?" Clint enthusiastically asked, taking a massive bite from his pizza.

"Okay I guess." Peter answered, pulling his jumper sleeves further down his arm.

"We're going to do some training later, wanna come with?"

"Yeah fine."

You're not speaking much."

"You're not shutting up much!" Peter yelled, causing everyone to whip their heads towards him.

"Woah, buddy! What was that all about?" Tony yelled, forgetting about Steve's rule of using his 'inside voice'.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Peter screamed, matching Tony's tone. He stormed from the table and left to the training area.

 _LOCATION: TRAINING ROOM_

Honestly, Peter loved his suit. When it tightened around him, he felt invincible. It hid his imperfections, his scars... It showed Spider-Man. Everybody loved him in the suit, but they never cared about him. It was always 'Spider-Man will help you!' or 'We are always safe and never need to worry because Spider-Man will never leave our side'.

Peter punched another rock-hard fist at the punching bag, launching it from it's rack. 12 gone, 899 to go. Okay, so Tony went all out that week buying every sort of punching bag there was to offer. He was yet to make one that could withstand a supersoldier's force.

Peter jabbed the next punching bag with a swift kick to where the crotch would be, if there was a male infront of him with his same height... He went in for another jab before being roughly thrown across the large room. He groaned as his head hit some weights but ignored it as his body went into battle mode.

"I love training." Sam laughed as Peter wobbled to the side.

"Ya wanna know why?" He pushed.

"Not really, but why?" Peter sighed.

"Because it's the only time I get to beat up Stark's kid without getting pinned to the wall and being repeatedly punched in the face by one of Tony's suits." He whispered loudly, quite clearly wanting to get heard. Peter was lost in his thoughts when he heard a loud bang, along with a crumpling sound.

BLACK.

He couldn't see, or hear, anything.

 _Maybe I have finally died..._ Peter thought. He couldn't move, he was in a total rest. He couldn't say he hated it though, well... He couldn't say anything.

"PETER!" Somebody yelled, but they sounded far away...

That was the last thing he heard before his mind shut off.

 **OKAY. I know its short, but there is something coming, something big... DaWriter06 over and out!**


	9. Only For A Minute

honestly, im shocked at the amount of peeps that actually like this story. to be honest I just made this story to list down my imagination as a sort of virtual notebook, but people are really into it. decided to make another chapter sooner than I usually would as I dont want to be murdered in the same way I murdered May (you know who you are, and well done becuase it really made me laugh). so heres another one, I dont know how its gonna go but we will see. im really sorry but my tablet isnt letting me click on the bold or italic buttons so bear with me it should be okay by the next chapter?

"What are you not getting? He's just a kid!"

"I know, but what happened couldn't have done that to him!"

"I still refuse to believe that he did that..."

"What do you expect?"

"It's not right is all!"

Peter didn't like the shouting, it hurt his heart. His head absolutely denied him to open his eyes, which really sucked. But he was comfy like this. It was dark, almost too dark. His body felt like it was floating, and it felt spotless, which was a plesant change. All he wanted was to feel like this more often. All he felt nowadays was pain, pysical and mental.

"Peter." A soft, familiar voice whispered.

"Peter honey, it's May." It sounded again. May? May was dead... Was he dying?

"Come with me Petey, please..." It sounded desperate, so Peter thought, why not?

LOCATION:MEDBAY

"What the fuck are you saying Bruce?!" Tony screamed, he felt so... abandoned. Pepper would know what to do.

"I'm saying that he fucking self-harmed Tony!" Bruce said in anger, his hulk side showing.

"What are you not getting, he's just a kid!"

"I know, but what happened couldn't have done that to him!" Bucky butted in, rather rudely if Tony said so.

"I still refuse to belive he did that..." Clint also so politely joined the private conversation.

"What do you expect?" Bucky counter argued, now making him and Clint form their own mini-row.

"It's not right is all!"

Tony left them to continue and strolled over to Peter. His limp body was sprawled over the bed, his hand hanging off the side. He still couldn't believe that his damn building fell on him, along with 3 expensive TVs, two sofas, 9 kitchen counters and around 12 cars. This time, it was obviously too much for Peter. That wasn't the part that concerned him, Peter could heal from that easy, it was just the scars on him, they certainly weren't from the building, which Tony still hated to belive. Peter had done that to himself... And he carved the word 'USELESS'. Peter was far from useless. All the cuts along his arms, some newer some older... It was unfair. Peter shouldn't have to go through that...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tony was surprisingly comforted by the sound of Peter's heart monitor, it showed Tony that he was still alive...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Was it just him or was it slowing down...

BEEP BEEP

Yep definately slowing down.. Should he get Bruce?

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Bruce!" Tony shouted, wanting his kid to wake up. Bruce stormed past Tony and grabbed loads of items that Tony still couldn't name regardless of all his time in the medbay.

"Tony... He's not easily coming back!" Bruce panicked, trying again. By now, all of the Avengers had offered to help, but ended up watching Bruce and precious Peter Parker in pure fear.

LOCATION:PETER

The more he thought about it, he didn't want to see the Avengers again, he wanted May... Or death... So it was pretty much the same choice. He heard more and more shouting, which gave him a headache, and the beeping. What annoying person would constantly beep in his ear? He wanted it to stop...

"Come with me honey, and it will all stop. The beeping, the shouting, it will all stop." May called once again.

Peter thought about it...

"Well, only for a minute..." Peter muttered to himself.

The beeping stopped, the shouting stopped too. He liked this place, whatever this place was.

Only for a minute...

OKAY GUYS ITS ME! sorry about the lack of bold and italic writing, but my tablet lierally wont let me click on those buttons, so thats annoying. What will happen to Peter? Wil he stay in the darkness of retreat to the light with the avengers... Who knows? Well, i know but Anyway, I was thinking about making a oneshot side story, probibly not related to this story, but one peter and the avengers etc, what do you guys think? anyways... DaWriter06 over and out!


	10. That Bastard

**IM SO FUCKING SORRY. ive been a total dick, and the last chapters italic and bold buttons werent working and for some reason they still wont on that specific chapter which is shit. I know im such a fucking prick and I promise that I will 100% maybe possibly sort of update sooner. anyways, ive left the wait long enough (writers block) so here it is...**

 ** _LOCATION:MEDBAY_**

"Peter can't be gone... He can't!" Tony yelled angrily, Steve noted how he was gripping onto the bed like he was going to die.

"I'm sorry Tony." Steve whispered. Peter Parker was a bright kid, he shouldn't have ended like that. Not only was it highly unplanned, but it was also an unfortunate time. In exactly 10 days, it was Tony's birthday. Tony wouldn't want to celebrate it now, not with Peter in the fiery depths of hell. No, Steve, that isn't right. Peter Parker is in heaven, laying with the gods. For some unusual reason Steve imagined Peter's god to be cladded in red and black spandex, carrying 2 katanas and constantly cursing. Huh. Weird.

"Bruce, is there nothing we can do? Can't we bring him back?" Tony whimpered. Why did Peter have to do this to himself?

"Um... I might know something..." Bruce pointed to Tony, to Peter, then back to Tony. Tony was incredibly confused, so Bruce continued.

"His brain is still active at this current stage. Right now his body has merely shut itself down, Peter is still there, but choosing to not be there. Speak to him, and he may decide that shutting down isn't the right option."

"So you're telling me that I need to talk to a dead body?"

Bruce laughed at that, nodded and left the room along with the other Avengers.

Tony gazed at Peter's lifeless face and seated himself on a state-of-the-art chair. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey bud."

 ** _LOCATION:PETER_**

Ok, so Peter wasn't perfect. He wasn't the face of perfection on the Daily Beagule's porn section that had been added in due to low profit. _And didn't it sell much more afterwards._ But, Peter wasn't happy at his current state. May was being a god to him, but he missed Tony. He missed the Avengers like he hadn't ever missed anything before. And, dare he say it, he missed them more than May.

Peter was interupted from his thoughts by a distant yet warming voice.

"Hey bud." The voice softly spoke, like it was crying, Peter thought. He wanted to speak back, but he couldn't.

"I know you won't answer me, so don't you dare start stressing that brain of yours." Peter instantly felt relief surge through him that this voice understood.

"Look, I know what you did. Heck, we all know. I don't know what made you think that you needed to do that to yourself, because you are not useless. Not at all. Remember when the fire alarm was going off? Friday was disabled and none of us could reach it? You reached it, didn't you? Helpfull little shit, too good for your own life." Peter's memory flickered. He had done that, he remembered it. He still couldn't pinpoint the voice though.

"And when I became tired and depressed and started drinking again? I passed out and hit my head on the table? You took me right up to bed, gave me some medication and helped me get into my pjymas, into bed and you even read me to sleep. It's a nice memory but I still wish Clint hadn't recorded it. Tony Stark is very proud of you Peter, _the_ Tony Stark loves you." Tony Stark??? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD TONY STARK IS SPEAKING. Oh wait, I practically live with him... Peter thought. He missed the gang, so much.

"You know that I love you right? I love you loads Pete. All we've been through, and I couldn't stop you from getting hold of a fucking blade... I'm a terrible da-I mean mentor." Peter really wanted to go back to him, to hug him, to cope with his insucurities with him. He had a long way to go, but with his family's help, he might just be able to stand on a balcony and not feel like launching himself off of it. Maybe, he could do this...

 ** _LOCATION : MEDBAY_**

BEEP

Tony looked up with watery eyes at the heart rate monitor, hoping with all his life that the perfect, undying beep was real.

BEEP BEEP

It... Was real? The beep was real? This couldn't be happening. What had just happened anyway? Had _the_ Tony Stark just _openly spilled_ his feelings?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Oh how he wished he could here more of those beeps! The monitor was beginning to sound rapidly, alerting Bruce of Peter's newfound life. He was coming back... He was actaully coming back. As quick as lightning Bruce whipped open the door, starting work on stabilizing Peter. There were doctors that Tony had hired professionally everywhere, most in shock that Peter was back but some in awe of how Tony was reacting... Which was pretty much near a panic attack. Bruce and the other doctors stood aside when they were positive that Peter was stable, and watched as Tony locked his eyes onto Peter's closed ones.

Tony sat quietly, listening to the strained yet angelic breaths of his son-oops, intern... intern?... Screw it. His son, he watched his son. Peter's eyes began to flicker, before opening fully, becoming accustomed to the light. Peter looked like he knew what had happened, but Tony still fussed like a mother hen with a lost chick.

"Kid are you okay?" He swiftly said.

"Mnnhpphh" Peter answered. Tony stared confused before understanding and removing Peter's breathing mask. Peter smiled warmly, before being encased in one of Tony's most successful interations ever- a hug.

"I'm sorry Mr.Stark for the cuts and the angst..." Peter mumbled. Tony sucked in a tense breath.

"It's okay Pete, I'll get Friday to monitor you from now on though, and the Avengers and I will check on you _lots_." Tony replied, overall relieved to have his son back.

They sat in confortable silence for nearly an hour before Peter spoke up.

"Mr Stark..."

"Yeah Pete?"

"I uh... I was training with Sam..."

"Uh huh."

"And he... he said that he liked training..."

"Okay?"

"Because it is, I quote, ' _the only time he gets to beat up Stark's kid without getting repeatedly punched in the face with one of Iron Man's suits'._ "

...

...

...

"That _bastard_!"

 **OKAY!!! HOW WAS IT?! I hope I did okay, I wasnt as good at it but I hope to update in the next week, so please please please comment and of course enjoy your holiday! DaWriter06 over and out!**


	11. Well I Didn't Say Murdered

**ok, so I updated sooner than normal, which is about six months, sorry about that, I'm not a dedicated person, and I got hardly any prompts in that time so I got huge writers block. Anyway this prompt was the first comment on the tenth chapter. Belabanne? Is that how you spell it? Anyway, thanks darling for the prompt and ill just get right into it.**

 ** _LOCATION : COMMON ROOM_**

Sam hated Peter. Why? He didn't know, he didn't care. It had been one week and two days since his accident, and everyone was babying over him like he was a fucking four-year-old. Sam never got babied over like that, maybe it was jealousy? But that didn't change the fact thathe would happily beat up Stark's kid any day. Recently though, Tony had started to give him a nasty glare, which he was doing right now whilst Sam was trying to eat dinner like a normal person.

"Sam?" Tony asked in a sweet but deadly way.

"Yes oh almighty Stark of the Tower of Avengers." Sam replied casually, as if he wasn't scared to death and virtually screaming in fear.

"A little bird told me, or more accurately, a little spider told me, that you enjoy beating up my kid. In training, specifically. And you like to do it as it's the only time you can do it without getting brutally _murdered_ by my suits."

"... Well, I didn't say _murdered_..."

"You're a fucking bastard!" Tony yelled, averting the eyes of Peter from his appealing dinner to the increasingly dangerous row just starting off.

Sam suddenly went in for a punch, which clipped Tony's jaw. Tony was shot back for a second, before launching at Sam, both of them now rolling on the ground in a heated fight. Peter casually stood up and made his way over to the fight, dragging Tony away from Sam, Steve dragging Sam.

"You never beat up my kid again Wilson!" Tony screamed, much to Peter's annoyance. Stupid sensitive ears.

"Maybe I wouldn't if he wasn't such a loss cause anyway!" Sam replied. As soon as he said it, it was 5pm but it got dark real quick. Tony's glare could've made a newborn baby lamb jump in a river to get away, then of course drowning as it would be a newborn. Tony's glare stabbed right through Sam.

"What did you just say?"

 ** _LOCATION : MEDBAY_**

"I knew you were gonna die at the end of that." Bruce murmered as he tied the stitches on the side of Sam's head. Peter sat in the corner, staring at Sam with a satisfied smirk. Tony had shotly after the fight retreated to the lab. Then summonned his suits awake. The pure look of fear on Sam's face when the suits came flying in, Eyes turned red, repulsors on the ready, even Peter was terrified. Granted, he kinda saw it coming.

"Stark has no right to beat me up like that." Sam whined. Peter couldn't disagree more. Tony had every right. Over his first week after the accident, all the Avengers had made sure to make Peter feel happy and wanted, the didn't want him to cut of have suicidal thoughts ever again, which would be difficult considerconsidering Sam lived in the Tower and always wanted to make his life a living hell. Speak of the devil, Tony strolled in.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson." He deadpanned, dragging a chair next to Peter and seating his old, exhausted butt on it (that wasn't a sex pun either). Tony was getting older, but still could act like the biggest wuss on the planet. Which reminded Peter, it was Tony's birthday tomorrow. On that thought, he left the room and headed to his room to get changer

 ** _LOCATION : JUST OUTSIDE TOWER_**

Peter honestly knew he couldn't leave the Tower alone, and sure enough, just a little outside the Tower, Steve and Bucky walked beside him and asked where he was going without a 'responsible adult'.

"I'm going to get Mr. Stark a brithday present. I was kinda healing before so I couldn't get one then so now I have to get one. Descriptive enough for you?" Peter sighed as the two super soldiers thought of a reply.

"We're going with you. Why don't we head to the Superstore? There's loads of cool stuff there." Bucky made his input, and to Peter's annoyance, Steve agreed. Why did he have to travel around with two old pensioners. Okay, that wasn't nice. Peter loved them and they knew that. Steve and Bucky grabbed their motorbikes and waited for Peter to hop on behind Steve before heading to the Superstore.

 ** _LOCATION:SUPERSTORE_**

Peter didn't have a fucking clue what to get Tony, he had everything already. But, as he was strolling through some extreme shops of custom-made items, a plush cushion and some T-shirts caught his eye. He told the man what he wanted and the man got to work.

...

...

...

...

 _Two hours latet_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Now that was a long wait, but the man soon called Peter up to the desk to collect his items. He collected his pillow, which had a picture of him and Mr.Stark sat right at the top of the tower, the sunset in the backround, the city lights turned off. It looked incredible. They were taking a selfie, both of them grinning happily as Tony put bunny ears behind Peter's head. Got he loved that cushion. On the bottom right corner was a Spider-Man pin badge, and the top left corner was an Iron Man pin badge. Tony hopefully would love it.

Now the T-Shirts were handed to him, and it would be embarrassing on his part, but it would be great for Tony. On both shirts was a cartoon picture of Iron Man with one arm around a cartoon Spider-Man. On Tony's shirt it had _Irondad_ written on the back, and on Peter's shirt it had _Spiderson_ written on the back. God he loved those shirts. He hoped Tony would too.

He paid for the items and left the Superstore with Bucky and Steve. This was going to be the best birthday ever for Tony, and of course it wasn't just his cheap but adorably high qualiy presents. He obviously hired some things to make it more fun.

And it would _definately_ be more fun.

 **Okay, so I wrote this chapter sooner than I normally would becuase I got a prompt. you see, if you prompt, a chapter comes sooner! see the pattern? anyway, I needed to set some things straight before Tony's birthday so that was this chapter to cover some topics. I hope I made it enjoyable though? anyway, I wonder what Peter hired? Mwahahahaa! How will it make it fun???? oooooh make sure you prompt so you can find out...**


End file.
